


Whiskerizing

by demisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, man I don't even know it's just sex, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demisms/pseuds/demisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>revel</b> |ˈrevəl|</p>
<p>verb<br/>• ( <b>revel in</b> ) get great pleasure from (a situation or experience or Derek Hale)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>prompt: <i>scratchy five o'clock shadow</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write smut in class when I'm bored. This is the product of one of those times. This is also what happens when I let my deskmate title my fics. But enjoy none the less!

She has stubble burn across the insides of her thighs.

The skin is soft and he had reveled in it. He'd pressed his jaw to her legs, pressed his mouth to her flesh, and dragged teeth and tongue to her pelvis, and groaned into her hip bones. He'd been careful not to bite, though, because she wouldn't heal.

But the burn doesn't heal either.

She can feel it when she crosses her legs under the desk in class, when her skirt rustles and her thighs brush. And _that_ is what _she_ revels in.


End file.
